1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of insoles for use in footwear, particularly shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insoles made of leather or cloth are supposed to be useful not only for perfectly fitting toes to the inside of shoes during wear thereof and lessening percussion of the soles of shoes at the time of walking, but also for facilitating ventilation within shoes as far as possible lest the foot should become moist. But a sufficient ventilation effect and prevention of moisture accumulation cannot be expected from the use of conventional insoles. As a result, conditions exist which are favorable to the occurrence of athlete's foot infections. In treating athlete's foot, such methods as coating a treating material on the affected parts or steeping the affected parts in a medicated bath are popular. However, in these methods of treatment, the duration of efficacy of the remedies is rather short, so that unless the coating of the treating material or the steeping in medicated bath is continuously repeated every day with patience, they will have little effect. On top of this, such medical treatments are troublesome to practice. For the reasons stated above, athlete's foot has generally been hard to cure completely. And, there is no precedent for an insole which will be very effective in remedying or preventing athlete's foot.